


漩涡

by gwjkl



Series: About Wu Jing/Jacky Wu [2]
Category: Wujing, 流浪地球 | The Wandering Earth (2019)
Genre: M/M, 克隆体！刘培强, 父子年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 刘启不承认这个刘培强是他爸，但（克隆体）刘培强不这么想。





	漩涡

**Author's Note:**

> 也许有后续，也许没有

最开始联合政府委托李一一来告知刘启这件事时，刘启完全把这当成笑话。他旁观者般在那叠协议最后签了字，“刘启”两个字张牙舞爪，仿佛大声嘲笑。然后他就忘了这回事，直到一年后他家门口突然站了一个人，对朵朵和接她放学的刘启局促地打招呼，旁边站着李一一和全副武装的溜子。  
他根本不理他们，把朵朵往家里一塞，自己就要摔门。最后是李一一根据刘启当年与联合政府签的协议据理力争，告诉刘启必须接受刘培强克隆体，联合政府的命令至高无上。克隆体的表情变化不多，但刘启看出了他在伤心，眉眼低垂，落在街面水洼里的倒影像是哭泣。  
说不清怎么想的，最后刘启放他进来了。

姥爷的房间空着，克隆体住了进去。开始时每天都试图与刘启搭话，刘启当他不存在。时间久了他也不来触刘启的霉头，倒是能和朵朵说几句话。这个克隆体没有刘培强最后一次离开休眠仓到死亡这五个月内的记忆，因为只有当航天员躺在休眠仓内时，才能将记忆数据上传至Moss。刘启听到朵朵这么跟他说时握紧了拳头，他对父亲仅存的印象只有四岁前的一些片段，和一场爆炸。朵朵还在继续说，哥你看，刘叔叔也怪可怜的……  
我爸死了。刘启一字一顿。  
门口传来重物落地的声音，朵朵连忙跑出去，刘启向后仰靠在椅子上，余光透过门缝，看到克隆体正弯腰捡起水壶。他闭上眼睛，觉得心烦，克隆体借着窗边那一点人造阳光，竟然搞起了室内蔬菜种植来改善伙食，每天在家里忙来忙去，还负责了做饭。刘启有时候会去地表出车，回来时多半该吃晚饭，此时朵朵和克隆体在饭桌旁其乐融融，他一进来就冷了场。  
克隆体忙给刘启拿了空碗和筷子。刘启坐下，愣怔地盯了会桌子上的蚯蚓干炒蔬菜。  
“是累着了吗？”克隆体问。  
刘启抬起了头。他这次才真真正正地看到了克隆体——生理年龄五十一岁的刘培强，坐在他对面。这影像拨开了刘启记忆里的迷雾，露出那张被刘启涂黑的脸，多了些皱纹，多了圈胡子，其他似乎什么也没有变，除了离开了太阳，妈妈死了，姥爷死了，爸爸也……  
“李一一之前告诉我可能会有人来给你做检查。”刘启突然说，“政府不确定克隆人体是否有缺陷。”  
他站起来，转身就走，看到了克隆体震惊之下没能掩饰住的悲伤。

“户口，你得对刘叔叔好点。”有天放学时朵朵对刘启这么说。  
刘启没搭话，站在串摊前给朵朵买蚯蚓串，朵朵现在高中，总会饿。他给朵朵买了两串，结果朵朵就吃了一串。  
“串冷了就不好吃了，想吃哥再给你买。”  
“我要留给刘叔叔，说这是你给他买的。”朵朵说，“户口，你真得对刘叔叔好点，他每天可难过了。”  
“我跟你说了多少遍了，他不是我爸！”刘启一直强压着的情绪终于爆发了，“我爸他死了！他在我眼前爆炸了！他只是个克——”  
他们已经走到了家门口，门突然被打开了，刘启看到克隆体，突然什么也说不出来了。  
“回来了？”克隆体问。  
刘启看他蓄的胡须，他眼角的皱纹，表情与动作中流露出的示弱与悲伤，让刘启真想揪着他的领子大吼。为什么当时一定要上天空，为什么要放弃妈妈，为什么每次休眠都要两三年让小时候的刘启总也听不到他的消息，为什么要让四岁的刘启就失去了父母，为什么永远当他小孩子只叫他要听话懂事，又为什么在回来前让刘启再一次地失去爸爸，眼睁睁地看着他牺牲——刘启当时真想就站在那死掉——更可气的是他妈的做完了这一切后还敢再站在刘启面前嘘寒问暖，仿佛什么都没有发生，仿佛过去十八年的伤痕被他的归来一笔勾销。刘启紧紧咬着牙，他气得眼睛发红，浑身发抖，牙齿格格响着。去你妈的，你拿什么弥补我，你拿什么弥补我！刘启的双手已经紧紧攥成拳头，克隆体站在门前，抬眼对刘启惨淡一笑。  
朵朵看情势不对，“刘叔叔，吃串！”  
——刘启突然转身就跑。他不能在朵朵面前对克隆体发这种火，但他不能继续面对克隆体，他怕自己会一拳砸在那张脸上，然后一拳，再一拳。

他去一哥那里喝了一晚上酒，早上才带着浑身酒气回来，倒头就睡。醒来时不知道几点了，迷迷糊糊中听到有人柔声问他，“睡醒了？”  
“嗯……”刘启拖长音，蹭了蹭枕头，似乎听到了一声极轻的笑，然后是叹息。“喝点水吗？”  
……谁会对他这么好？  
刘启把脑袋往床上用力一砸，清醒过来。克隆体正坐在床边的椅子上，对着他有点小心翼翼地笑。刘启坐起来，喝了一口水，水温正好，化开了宿醉的干渴。  
“干什么？”刘启问。  
“就是看看你。”克隆体又给刘启倒了杯水，“宿醉后总会口渴的，多喝点水。”  
刘启侧着头看他，屋子里没开灯，克隆体伸手，似乎想摸一摸刘启的脸，但还是放弃了。这场景太滑稽，刘启差点笑出声。他把你当儿子呢，刘启。可你把他当爹吗？  
“还是要少喝酒。”克隆体的手无处可放，最后落在了膝盖上。刘启盯着那双手，他才发现刘培强/克隆体有一双好看的手，能带小时候的他组装望远镜，也能驾驶空间站……冲向木星。  
“……联合政府最近可能要召我参与建设领航员空间站二号，即使我的大脑里没有任何驾驶领航员空间站的相关记忆，但他们希望我在moss的帮助下，找出空间站一号的不足之处……”  
刘启根本没听进去。他低着头，深深吐气，问：  
“你要去哪？空间站？”  
他忍不了了。

 

刘培强原本是想离开一阵子，再给刘启一些缓冲时间，刘启现在没办法接受他，导致他也没办法接受自己。他是谁？一个克隆人，失去了五个月记忆的刘培强，他本体的影子。刘启是他理论上的儿子，是他情感的锚点。他是刘培强，也不是刘培强，但他只有刘启，刘启在文件上签字后他才得以“诞生”，他要与刘启相依为命。  
但刘启不想要他。刘启每一次的忽视都扎透了刘培强的心，而每次都比之前更痛。  
那我就离开好了。刘培强这样想。总好过留在这里互相折磨。  
刘启清早四点才回来，刘培强听到大门开关的声音才放下心来，等外面没了动静，他轻手轻脚进入刘启房间，看到刘启把沾着酒气的衣服脱下来扔了一地，他收拾完衣服后才去睡觉。睡也没睡踏实，刘培强的生物钟一向规律，白天睡不着。干脆守在刘启房间里，烧了水在热水壶里，等刘启醒过来。  
刘启醒后，他大概说了说，却没想到刘启对这件事有这么大反应。他猜是本体的死给了刘启太大刺激，于是握住了刘启的手，“我还在北京，只是在另一座地下城，大概一个月我就回来了。”  
刘启没抬头，也没挣开刘培强的手，牙缝里挤出两个字：“哪座？”  
“这是机密。”  
“有人和我说过……”刘启缓缓抬起了头，刘培强看到刘启双眼通红，“等到我能看到木星，他就能回来了。”  
“对不起——”  
刘启突然将刘培强往床上一拽，“你有什么资格替他道歉？你不是我爸！”刘启手抓着刘培强的领子，声嘶力竭地吼，两行眼泪滑下，“我爸死了！我爸死了！！你不是他！不是！！”  
“我……我不是他。可我是刘培强，我……”我有他的DNA，有他的大部分记忆，有他的情感。  
他突然无话可说。积攒两个月的疲惫和悲伤被刘启的眼泪掀翻，无力地扬在空中。他谁也不是，什么也不是。他的本体是拯救地球的英雄，代价是自己和家庭。他是本体的一道残影，连儿子都没办法接受他。他觉得真累啊，躺在刘启的床上，竟然希望自己这一刻已经死了。刘启还撑在他身上，瞪着他，眼泪全落在了他的衣襟上。  
至少我还能照顾你。至少我还能对政府和地球做一点贡献。刘培强想。他摸了摸刘启的脸颊——正如他之前两个月一直想做的那样——擦干了刘启的眼泪。“你爸爸死了。”他听见自己这么说，“但是你还有我。”  
刘启愣了一下。  
“我有吗？”他嘶声问，“我有吗？！你不是也要离开了吗！”  
他忽然狠狠咬了刘培强的嘴唇，那原本是盛怒之下的攻击性动作，力度大到刘培强感觉整块肉都要被刘启咬下来。分开时刘培强感到自己的嘴唇在流血，他下意识舔了舔伤口。  
“你说你是我的，证明给我看。”

刘启视线里有什么东西完全变了，刘培强第一次感到慌乱。“刘启，这不行。”他推了推刘启的胸膛，“我是——”  
我是，我是——刘培强自己的舌头也打了结，他心里有什么被浇灭了。  
刘启冷笑，“你不是我爸。”他恶狠狠地咬了下刘培强的下巴。  
刘培强任由刘启在他身上胡闹。他有点茫然，又有点无所谓。  
“你是我的，证明给我看。要不然，”刘启咧嘴，像狼一样笑了，“我就硬上了。”  
“可这——”  
刘启直接亲了上来。刘培强推不开他，他太久没被人吻过了，刘启也没什么章法，舌头伸进来就四处乱搅。刘培强已经自暴自弃，紧紧闭着眼睛不看刘启，任由刘启换着花样勾他舌头，在唇舌间搅出靡靡水声。  
分开后刘培强用手臂遮住了脸，想偷偷平复呼吸，也不想面对刘启。却听到刘启在自己耳边说：  
“我不把你当我爸，你也别把我当你儿子不就好了？”他甚至还咬了下刘培强的耳朵，“你是我的，你也只能是我的。我不准你走，你就不能走。”刘启拨开了刘培强的手臂，刘培强被迫直视着刘启，“告诉我，离开了我这，你还能去哪？”  
我还能去哪？我还有哪里可去吗？  
“我哪也去不了。”刘培强说。  
他无奈又心酸，伸手摸了摸刘启的脸，新长的胡茬刮过掌心。他只有刘启了。  
刘启立刻撕开了刘培强的裤子，年轻人性急，干脆全将阴茎吞了下去。刘培强又捂住了脸，今天后他再也不能将刘启单纯当成儿子了，刘启硬是将尘封近二十年的快乐从刘培强发锈的记忆里拽了出来，那快感从尾椎往上，顺着脊椎细碎地燃起一串细密的火花，最终在大脑里炸成绚烂的烟花。禁欲这么多年，这跟初夜也没有区别了。刘培强难耐地抓住了床单，想要稍微退开却被刘启紧紧抓住髋部。他躲不开，逃不掉，小口喘息，想把心跳降回每分钟59下，但做不到。那心脏泵着欲望输向全身，漩涡般牢牢抓住刘培强，他深陷其中，无处可逃。  
他们谁也逃不开。


End file.
